


differences

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: They're nothing alike, Senna and Saru.
Relationships: Charles Vance & Saru, Charles Vance/Saru, Charles Vance/Senna Tal (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	differences

**Author's Note:**

> (yes I will continue hewing this ship with nought but my own two hands)

They're nothing alike, Senna and Saru.

Saru's completely different. Taller, obviously. Absurdly tall. Vance is unaccustomed to tilting his head back to look someone in the eye, and he can tell Saru instinctively bows his head to make the height discrepancy less stark, more tolerable.

(Saru does so much to be _more tolerable_ to others. Vance wonders when he learned to pick up the habit.)

And Saru's younger, of course. Green. Technically centuries older than him, but so... _green_. Looking at everything with fresh eyes, like a symbiont in a new host.

And yet...

Vance sighs.

He's getting sentimental again.


End file.
